Dean's Lie
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! Incest! Sam/Dean/John. Dean is a Master with an interesting pair of Slaves, his brother and Father he lost years ago and bought as slaves, and rather than be a family, he chose to make them lovers. And their amnesia helped with that immensely! Dean is not evil in this one, just in love with John and Sam. Romance, angst, BDSM lovestory of sorts! DLDR!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning:**** Wincest! Sam/Dean/John. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Slavery/Master, BDSM themes, and Incest as well. Very Angsty! Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **

Dean has been looking for his brother for a very long time, ever since he vanished when they were young. What will he do when he finds him in a Slave auction? Will he claim him once he finds him?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The bindings were soft and he had no idea where he was but he smelled leather and…sex.

His clothes were gone and Sam distinctly remembered coming in with them on, and not much else after that.

He was moved onto all fours now and he tried to wiggle away but strong hands held him.

"Ten thousand, per request" A familiar voice said and Sam wondered how he knew it.

He'd been in foster care for years and even longer on the streets.

But this was new.

Liquid poured along his ass and rubbed it into his hole, fingers going into him slowly and he flinched. At sixteen he was still a virgin and they had promised him cash if he'd dance for them. But this was _not_ dancing and he was confused. Something filled his ass, sliding in even as he fought it then a gentle hand stroked his dick and he moaned as pleasure took him.

"A virgin. I like. Never been touched?" The voice said even as it moved in him, questing for something and he cried out in ecstasy as it hit it. "How old?"

"Sixteen, sir." Another voice said. Sam writhed on his dick and was stilled by a hand on his back and a command. Gentle but firm.

"Be still, Little one, we got all night." The voice tenderly said. "Where did you find him?" The man thrust in him and Sam needed to move but stayed as still as he could, trembling in pleasure and need, and want and thousand other things he'd never known or felt before now but all of which were shooting through him like lasers through tissue paper!

"Homeless, he lives in the alley down the way. He was a rare find. Said his name was Simon." The other voice said.

"A lie I think. I sense it." The man fucking him said and asked, "Little one, what is your name?" The boy was so close to cumming and the man knew it. "I am your Master now, I have bought you. Give me your _real_ name."

"Samuel, Samuel Winchester." The boy said and moaned as his Master took him harder and let him move again now. "Master!" He gasped as pleasure shot through him and a hand worked his dick.

"Slave, cum for your new Master. Show who owns you now." The man said and Sam nearly screamed as he arched under his first orgasm and came hard only to be turned to kneel his knees. Something fleshy touched his lips and tapped them. "Open those pretty lips, cover your teeth. Open wide, Slave."

Sam did as ordered and found something abruptly stuck in it, not unpleasant really so he waited orders. "Suck the head gently, use your tongue to lick the slit." The man ordered and Sam obeyed, having no choice but to do it. His tongue tasted the pre-cum and liked it, delving in to seek more, moaning softly with the want to taste more now. Sucking as ordered on the head then found more and more worked in and he relaxed his throat and mouth as much as possible to take it. The other man moaned louder and grunted as he basically took Sam's mouth the way he'd taken Sam's ass, but deeper and faster, and he moaned in pleasure, liking this so far. "Suck harder, yes, like that…so _good_!...you will be good at this part…_suck_ it…going to have you suck me all the time now when I'm not fucking you! My dick will be in your mouth and you will suck it, understand, _Slave_?" The man asked and Sam nodded as he kept the dick in his throat and the man cried out, gripping his head tightly and urging him deep onto his dick now and came. Semen shooting into Sam's throat and mouth as he swallowed every drop, cumming himself from the sex and taste of the man he had just drank.

Gently easing himself from the slave's mouth, the Master surveyed the man. Strong thighs and body, hazel eyes and sexy hair, lips that begged to be wrapped around his dick often and an ass that also screamed to be filled. All of which he approved of.

He handed the slaver an extra hundred, hooking his collar to the man's neck and screwing it on him. "This stays on, understand? Never take it off. This collar marks you as mine." Sam nodded and waited. "Hold up your hands." Sam clasped them and held them up. Warm cloth of some sort was hooked on them, wrapped around them, and he found they couldn't move now.

A metallic sound came now and something cool touched his naked shoulder. He then felt things on his body, they felt like straps but he couldn't be sure. He felt underwear being slid on him now and waited. "Come, Slave, time to go to your new home." The Master said and Sam followed, hands cuffed in front of him and head down as they moved now. "Best purchase I _ever_ made." The man said proudly as they headed out a door and then walked on concrete, cool air brushing Sam's body and soothing it. Then the man helped Sam into a car. Shutting the door for him.

Then Sam heard the other door open and the man get in. He heard keys clink and the car start up, roaring to life. And Revving as it pulled out.

It sounded…_familiar_. Like the voice…strange.

But he knew this was not a situation where he could control anything but had to ask.

"Sir? Master?" Sam asked quietly, getting used to the darkness of the blindfold apparently. His master thought proudly, Sam was exquisite in his submission while still maintaining his original personality as well, just the right combination he'd hoped to find in him. The man was _very_ pleased now with his Slave.

"Yes, Sam." His Master said, and he heard a pleased smile in his voice. The man was indeed smiling. Knowing that Sam had always been an inquisitive sort after all.

"Do you…will you love me?" Sam asked and the man frowned then chuckled. Sam found that familiar, too.

"Yes, I always have. Knew others wouldn't approve until now. Your past is gone and no one will know you now. I can love you the way I've always wanted to. My slave now, I bought you. I am and will always be your Master, remember that when we get home." The man ordered.

"Yes, Master." Sam said in confusion. This man knew him _how_?

He felt the car stop and was soon taken to an elevator, then onto carpet which warmed his bare feet. He heard a door open and he went in, standing to see where he was to go. "Sit back now, Slave." The man said and he did, finding a bed there, sinking into it. His ass still sore from the fucking he'd gotten earlier, wincing but not moving in case it displeased his Master. "Get on all fours again and stay there." The man ordered and Sam felt his pants being removed, and more lube being applied. Clothes rustled and he assumed his Master had undressed. Soon the dick was in him again and pleasure took him, his Master giving him more as he whimpered for it. His face pressed to the bed as his ass was perched more and taken over and over. By two men he thought, both large, but it felt good and he came for them each time with moans and shouts of pleasure and pleas for more.

Sucking them as well until they praised him and let him sleep. Caressing and washing his body, murmuring how perfect he was now. How they had loved him for years and now he was theirs forever.

Sam only got more confused. But said nothing. He loved his Master now and wished to please him. His Master would only be upset if he asked questions now. So the last thing he expected was one from his Master. "Do you love me?" The man asked and waited.

"Yes, Master, I adore you." Sam said and meant every word.

"I'm keeping you, Slave. Never try to leave me again." His Master said harshly and again Sam was confused but said nothing.

"Never leave you. You will keep me now, Master. I wish to _never_ leave you!" Sam said rushing to reassure his Master and got a kiss on the lips as a reward. Letting his Master deepen it and guide it, though it made him hard instantly. Then a soft chuckle sounded, his Master, he recognized the voice. Loved that voice already! "So responsive, I'm going to like him a lot." The man praised him and worked between his legs now, and thrust into him again. Sam cried out as he was made love to then taken harder, warm lips on his dick driving him over the edge at the same time, and he gave up then, letting the men and his pleasure take him over.

They fucked him for two days after that and he rested briefly before more sex took his thoughts away and he sucked them over and over, drinking them and cumming from it. Once they even asked him if he liked their cum, and he'd nodded happily, licking a lip to savor some still left there from earlier.

"Yes, it is delicious!" Sam said smiling. "May I have more, Master?"

Both men had kissed him then and then let him suck them more after a bit, giving him more cum to drink and savor as he wished, like the true love slave he was now. He loved every aspect of his Master now, even his fluids. Then they eventually held him after the second day while he slept cuddled with his Master, sighing contentedly.

No more streets, no more fighting to stay alive with demons trying to kill him for something he had no idea he possessed for them. No worries or fears, just love and just this man and maybe the other one.

His Master he was owned by and kept now, purchased with cash but owned by his Master's touch and pleasure, by his _love_. Falling into a deeper sleep, he brushed lips to his Master's skin. The cuffs resting easily on his wrists now and he didn't even feel them. Didn't mind the blindfold either, he rather liked it actually. "I love you, Master. I'm in love with you." And with _that_ little confession, he was out and knew no more; exhausted from the sex he'd had for days now.

His Master looked both happy and uncertain now but Sam didn't see it. He didn't hear it either.

And he didn't feel it as they let him go and left the bed. Leaving Sam to rest and going to talk away from him with each other. Worry heavy on their hearts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He loves me. I have to tell him who I am." The man said sadly. "But I _can't_ lose him again."

"I love him, too! But if we tell him, he may leave us again." His companion said and sighed. "He has right to know who he loves though. He can't wear that blindfold forever, son."

"I…I know that. I also know me and you are a couple now and if we let him know who we really are, we don't just risk him leaving but losing each other if they find us." The man said and the other man nodded. '_They'_ being the demons that were after them. Having the only weapon in existence that could kill anything had that effect on the bad things.

Made them want to kill you first and they were _really_ trying to avoid that. And also having the biggest _demon_ magnet in _history_ laying in their bed, resting from sex with them was not helping ease the worries on their minds. Sam was a magnet for the bastards and they wanted him _really_ badly. More than they wanted to kill the men before they used the weapon on them!

Not wanting them to find Sam either. The man had only meant to buy him to save him from the slaver but…desires long forgotten had taken over and, now here he was, the man he'd always loved, deeply in love and enslaved to his every desire and wish. Submitting to him and his Master never wanted it to end.

"We should tell him." The other man said and the Master nodded, knowing he was right. But feeling unsettled about it and knowing what would ease that feeling quite quickly right now.

"On your knees, Slave." His Master ordered and the other man obeyed. "Suck me hard, I wish to fuck you again." The other slave, for that was what he really was, also bought to be rescued but had ended up enslaved like Sam instead. His desire for the other man as hard to resist as the one he'd had for Sam. He'd done the same with the man sucking him as he had done with Sam and, when the Slave had found out who the man was; he'd still been his slave but also knew who he really was to him. Father to his son but too in love and owned by his Master to leave him. "Get on the bed, on all fours." The master ordered and the slave obeyed. The Master whipped him with a flogger and paddle until he was red and ready; squirming in pleasure and need. The Master took him and thrust deep, taking his time and making their sex last for hours before allowing his slave to cum but, when he did, he gently eased the spent man to the mattress and let him rest; the slave sleeping peacefully and happy again. The master kissed him softly and let him be. Staring over at Sam and dreading him waking up. But still cuddling with him anyway and telling him he loved him as he drifted off holding the younger man, knowing he could lose this soon and wanting to get what time with him he could get.

Tearing up his heart with doubts and he cried quietly.

He could lose Sam…_again_.

And he was sure that unlike last time when it had seemed like it _might_ kill him that time,

He was pretty sure it actually _would_ this time.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam woke up and tried to sit up but found arms holding him close. Pressing his nose outward, he scented the man holding him. His Master. So he waited and finally he felt the man stir then sighed.

"Master?" Sam asked, hoping maybe this was the day the cuffs and blindfold came off. He dearly wanted to see his Master and was hurt he couldn't. But it scared him, too.

"Hold out your hands." The man said and Sam obeyed as the man removed the cuffs and Sam massaged his wrists while the man removed his blindfold. "Let your eyes adjust, give it a minute." The man said, still a blurry blob but Sam was relieved that he was getting clearer.

He soon found himself face to face with a handsome green eyed man…who seemed _familiar_. A dark haired older one lay on the other side of them and he was familiar as well.

"Who are you?" Sam asked quietly. "You seem very…_familiar_."

"What do you remember of your past?" His Master asked and Sam tried to remember, though there wasn't much before age of twelve. "I remember growing up with a brother and father, though I can't recall them well. I remember a crash and blood, and I wandered off then couldn't find my way back to it. Then a woman taking me in and foster homes, and I ran away when I was fifteen, after some demons came after my family again. Every time I got into a good foster home, demons showed up, killed them all, and I'd run, get caught again, then another home and more deaths. Then I thought staying away from people would be safer for them so I ran away for good and began living on the streets. I don't know why they are after me or how I know they are demons, or how I know that there are demons…but I know it's true and they are after me for some reason. It hurts when I try to remember anything else, like my mind can't handle it and won't let me remember it! That's all I remember, I'm sorry. It's all so hazy and half formed, fragments in my head I can't put back together. And every time I got them even close to put together, my brain explodes in pain and the pieces just break into even smaller pieces. So I gave up on it. I just have to live with what I know and accept it. The pain isn't worth getting those memories back… Doc said I had retrograde amnesia when I was found. I lost a lot, sorry." Sam said and bowed his head, ashamed at recalling so little for his Master and wondering if he'd angered him or seemed like an idiot for it.

"Oh, Sammy! I thought you ran away because of…oh _no_." The man said softly. "I'm Dean Winchester, that is my father and lover, and slave like you, John Winchester. Do you know us?"

"No, should I? Your voices are familiar but I can't figure out why. And the car seems familiar, too. But I can't recall why either. I was told I would never remember some of it so I suppose that is part of what I don't get to remember…." Sam said and asked, "Why, Master?"

Dean decided right then the truth was _overrated_ and could take flying leap off a really _high_ cliff! He was keeping Sam and no one could stop him now. If Bobby tried, he'd have to _kill_ the man. The man had taken his relationship with John with shock and surprise. If he met Sam again, he'd freak and get him far from Dean and John, and Dean would _not_ let that happen.

"We knew your folks, good people. We're distant cousins to you, hence the same last name. They died in a crash in their car and there was a truck involved. We tried to find you as soon as we found out they had passed but couldn't find hide nor hair of you. The system had you and I had people looking out for signs of you for years. I got lucky when a source told me a slaver had grabbed a teen that resembled you. But then I saw you again and fell in love with you again. And so I claimed you as my Slave instead. Like I said before, nothing changes here. You run and I'll chase you. You stay and I'll love you forever. Your choice. Either way I own you now and you are and will be always my Slave and the man I love, like John is as well, father or not. You are both mine and I intend to love and keep you with me as my lovers now for the rest of our lives, fuck what others think of our relationship!" Dean said firmly. _Fuck_ Bobby! They'd just do the phone thing! Keep him away from them if they could. There were ways to avoid the man, they did it often now; they'd just keep doing it and he'd have to _lump_ it!

Sam cuddled close to Dean now, savoring his scent and warmth, wishing to cuddle more. He was fine with things the way they were and, in his mind, there was no need to discuss it further. He caught the image of a woman burning on a ceiling but it moved away too fast for him to get a good hold on it. "Can we cuddle and you tell me more about yourself, Master? I, too, would like to get to know the man I will love for the rest of my life. Slave or not, I love you, Dean. John, too." And he cuddled happily into his Master's side again, feeling better when he was close to him or touching him. "Feels better when I'm close to you or touching you for some reason, Master."

"So you're happy with staying my Slave now?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Very, but I am curious about the Master I love." Sam said honestly and Dean smiled, nodding and laid down to hold and cuddle him again. Telling his life story but leaving Sam's part of it out. He was letting it go and not saying those parts. Sam didn't remember them, and he was happy and in love with Dean this way. Dean loved him this way, too, and Dean intended to keep that just the way it was.

Sam was _his_ now.

And he damn sure was going to _stay_ that way!

Sam kissed his face and lips softly between parts of his story and Dean practically purred with happiness. Hugging Sam close and letting John lay against his other side; both very happy they hadn't told the truth.

They were happy this way and so the lie would stay.

They firmly believed that though the truth would set you free…

A lie got you the man you loved. Sam. And that was even _better_.

Screw being set _free_!

Dean would take his lie any day…

And use it to love his Sammy for all Eternity now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(prologue)

Years passed and they hunted the demon, hiding Sam in motel rooms and other places. Until the time came and Bobby found them, recognized Sam but said nothing. They'd begged him not to. Bobby didn't like it but Sam seemed happy and well adjusted, at least as well as sexually enslaved as a man could be.

The truth being that the men he loved and served as Master and lovers were actually the brother and father he barely remembered. He'd run off when John had pressured him to hunt with them and, while arguing with him, a truck driven by a demon had slammed into their car and tried to kill them. Sam who had been wanting a normal life. Dean who had been in love with his brother but had said nothing to him about it. Kid had only been 12 right then and telling a twelve year old you are in love with him was a horrible idea. But then John had ran after Sam while Dean had been pinned in the driver seat. John had a concussion and Sam had been barely injured but had some head trauma. Sam had panicked and ran from John, who'd lost him in the fog and the darkness of the woods they'd fled into. John, who had been taken by the demons, as he had searched in vain for Sam. The same demons that had used the truck to try and kill them in the first place.

Dean had went into foster car, got adopted by a rich couple, who were killed by Demons soon after adopting and writing him into their Wills. Leaving him millions but he hadn't wanted it. Using the money to find his family instead. John had been found half dead after escaping the demons holding him for years and most of his memories had been hazy like Sam's. Dean had found him in a Slave market, slavery was legal now if the person agreed to it. Most were taken from the homeless and forced into it though. The demons had tired of using John as their Slave and fuck toy after a few years, so they were selling him, and he'd agreed to them doing it.

John had been such a sad and broken man, but still handsome and strong, barely touched by the life he'd been leading with the demons. Given over to Slavers and put up for auction. Dean had went with a source to check the man out and found his father, but the man hadn't known him. His memory hazy and so many memories lost he was half a man for it, struggling to find himself, sensing he'd lost something precious but not what it was. Dean had wanted his father sexually for years , as well as Sam, anyway so…he'd found himself drawn to the man again and had given into his desires, enslaving the man then Bobby had blabbed to John the whole truth! John had surprised him by not running from him or getting angry. He'd merely knelt at his feet and kissed his Master. Simply saying that he loved him this way, as his Master and not as his son either, and wanted to keep things the way they were with them by then. And since he'd been infatuated with his Dad, too, and was deeply in love with him by then, he'd agreed to keep it that way, too. John remembered most of it after Bobby had begun telling him it. He'd been in love with Dean before then, too, Sam, as well. Desired them but hadn't said anything, thought they'd hate him for it. So he hadn't known Dean had felt the same for him. Soon after that, they'd begun looking for Sam even harder.

And they had been looking for him ever since. Until tonight, when Dean had got the message to go check out the new slave the Slaver had found and then he'd seen him and got his name, knowing who he was right then. His long-lost brother but Sam would never know that now. Dean would never tell him! He'd stick to the lie and so would John. Bobby wouldn't tell either, he promised not to, and they acquired his vow to not tell him later either. Bobby didn't approve but it couldn't be helped so he agreed to keep their secret.

Brother, _real_ brother _not_ adopted. His amnesia had taken his childhood away, his memories of them. They let them go and resolved to make more memories now, _better_ ones. Full of the love they held for Sam and always had; not a son or brother's love but a love for another man, a lover, a submissive and slave and all they had _ever_ wanted. Their love all they wanted; the past not important as that. Dean's lie hid this truth and they buried it as they made love to Sam, and came with him as they ordered him to. Then their Master took them both as they took each other. Clearly enjoying their pleasure as they fucked each other until he had to take them as well; holding them afterward and cuddling when they were done.

"I love you, Master." Sam said and Dean said he loved him, too.

"I love you, too, Master." John said and Dean said it to him, too.

"I love you guys, too." Dean said and sighed in contentment as they cuddled closer on each side of him, heads laying on him and breathing him in as they slept now. He had exhausted them by insisting they have sex most of the night. Poor sexy slaves, Dean chuckled, his father and brother, his lovers now, his slaves and kept loved ones forever in his eyes. His, all _his_!

A few months later, they finally found the thing poisoning another child and they had killed the demon together but stayed on the road; they preferred it that way. Being rich didn't change that part of them. Sam stayed out of hunting, their beloved Slaved and companion; hidden while they hunted and there to greet them when they came back. Squeezing Dean especially hard each time from missing him so much! They made love often and Sam served his Master well and sometimes John and sometimes the slaves served Dean _together_.

Sam and John well-loved and thoroughly taken in every way and such wonderful love slaves to their Master. Taken by each other as well and all were happy now.

The truth stayed _hidden_ beneath Dean's lie.

A lie he _never_ regretted.

Sometimes the truth got in the way. They observed one day as they visited Bobby, sipping a beer on Bobby's porch.

A lie could lead to the greatest happiness you'd _ever_ thought to find.

One lie and _yet_…

It was their _lie_.

So they chose to leave the truth behind in favor of that one lie.

That one rather _glorious_ and _perfect_ lie.

The lie that gave Dean his fondest wish…the only thing he'd _ever_ really loved or wanted for himself beside John himself as his lover and slave…

_Sam_…he'd only ever really wanted his Sammy.

Nothing else would have done that for them.

A lie that had _gotten_ him Sam.

And knew the truth would have _cost_ him Sam.

So Dean had chosen with his _heart_…

And embraced that _wonderful_ lie.

And made it his _truth_.

And never regretted it from the moment that he had done it. Especially not at that moment when Sam leaned over on impulse and offered his lips up to his Master for a kiss…

And Dean found as he kissed Sam once again that he would gladly kiss the truth goodbye again any day in favor of his _favorite_ thing in the world…

_Sammy's love._

Nothing beat that.

And it made the lie so much more _worth_ it in the end for all _three_ of them Winchester men.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
